The invention proceeds from a control system for the metering of fuel to an internal combustion engine. A method as well as an arrangement for operating a fuel supply arrangement having a lambda control is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,922. There, the lambda control is switched on when, in addition to the operational readiness of the probe, a specific engine temperature has been reached. The magnitude of this temperature is listed as "preferably 50.degree. to 85.degree.". Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,470 discloses a control arrangement for the composition of the operating mixture which enters the internal combustion engine for combustion. This document teaches that the lambda control is switched on for two different exhaust gas temperatures, namely, in dependence upon whether there is an idle state or not.
It has been shown that these known methods cannot operate optimally in all operating states. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide, based on this state of the art, a control system for metering fuel to an internal combustion engine which, above all, provides a greater flexibility in comparison to the methods known up to now.